howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka
Valka is a character that appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. She is later revealed to be Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife. She is also the deutergonist of the second movie (behind Toothless). She is voiced by Cate Blanchett. Background One night, 20 years ago, a large four-winged dragon broke into the Haddock house. Valka rushed in to protect her son, even ready to kill the Dragon despite her beliefs. When she saw the Dragon, he was not attacking Hiccup, but was rather curious about the baby. He did however accidentally scratch Hiccup on the face, resulting in his scar. The Dragon then approached Valka, and the two appeared to make a connection. Stoick then came in, throwing his axe between them, thinking the Dragon was threatening his family. Most likely believing that Stoick was actually attacking her, the Dragon grabbed Valka and flew off with her. She was taken to the Dragon Sanctuary, which was the home to a giant, white Dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, along with thousands of other Dragons. Valka decided to stay with the dragons, believing Stoick and Hiccup would be better off without her, as well as accepting the fact that Berk could not make peace with them. She soon began to rescue other Dragons with the help of the one who brought her there, which she named Cloudjumper, and spent 20 years learning the secrets of every Dragon. HTTYD & TV Series Valka never appeared in the first film, but was mentioned several times. Hiccup was given a helmet made from half of her breastplate armor. Stoick's helmet is made from the other half to keep her close. In Gift of the Night Fury, a passing Dragon knocked the helmet off Hiccup's head when he and Toothless were flying. Toothless then spent nearly four days looking for it when Hiccup gave him his auto-tail. While he was gone, Stoick tried to comfort Hiccup, saying he knows what it's like to miss someone you love, obviously meaning Valka. In How to Pick Your Dragon, it is revealed Stoick met Gobber after catching him talking to Valka "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!"- Stoick. Breakneck Bog is heavily focused on Valka. Hiccup and his friends search for a lost gift that she gave her son. It was a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides. At the time, Hiccup was afraid of Dragons, so the toy scared him, and he threw it in the sea one day. Since Valka disappeared when Hiccup was very young, he was very worried that he would forget about his mother, so the toy Dragon now means very much to him. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Twenty years after her abduction, Valka and Cloudjumper encountered another rider with a Night Fury. Using some of the other Dragons that were flying with her, she captured the boy and brought him to a cave at the sanctuary. Valka was intrigued by the boy's knowledge of Dragons, and that it was more gentle than a trapper's. One of her Dragons also brought the Night Fury, and was amazed by how close they were. Valka then approached them and pacified the black Dragon. When she came closer to the rider, she noticed the small scar on his chin. Valka then realized this was not just any Dragon rider, but her son, Hiccup. Appearance Valka has auburn hair and light green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has pale olive skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. She has a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Valka's "Dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks that represent a Bewilderbest to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. In the flashback, Valka was seen wearing a sleeveless green shirt over her tunic, and a fur one over that as well. Her belt was also different and brown armbands that covered her fore arms. Personality Valka is said to be a "crazy Dragon lady" with more Dragon contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but Dragons has made her very distrusting of humans. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She succeeded in building good relationships with the Dragons she rescued and respects them. She even bows to the Bewilderbeast when greeting him. Valka has a quite complex personality. Though she loves Cloudjumper, she is slightly conflicted with him, due to him almost killing her husband and son, and abducting her from Berk. Valka can be quite sensitive, as she is very careful not to upset people. This was demonstrated when she was afraid that Stoick and Hiccup were mad at her, since she had was able to come back to Berk, but chose not to because she could not kill a Dragon as Valka always believe people will never change their way. As such she felt that the people in her life would be better without her. Although Valka demonstrations her willingness to protect others, she become to the point that she feels disturbed of humans most evidently when she talks about dragons trappers and their abusement treatment on dragons, even thought she very apprehensive from the threat of Drago Bludvist and simply want a better place for both dragons and humans. Having to believing that her family don't want her around anymore caused Valka cut off of any human reaction, fearing that she could end up harming her son and husband due to her not killing a dragon. Despite her moral reasoning, she come off aloof and afraid towards anyone who wants to see her. Because Hiccup did not know anything about her or remember her, due him being a baby at that time when Cloudjumper scratches his face and attacked his father, Hiccup did not understand why Valka did not return home, besides this, Valka truly loved Hiccup and Stoick and always to be back their life again - a change Valka decide not to take and left in deep despair when Cloudjunper took her from her home. She also believes that she think she does not belong on Berk as her not see dragons as dangerous creatures, implying that Valka is compassion towards living beings making her an outsider just like Hiccup was, despite other had loved her including Stoick and Gobber she had protect them from harm. However, during Flying with Hiccup, Valka reveals a liberated side of her personality. Without the fear of hurting others Valka is strong and unafraid, yet with a sense of feeling free, she is confident in herself and showing her true self and is longer afraid of others being in danger, including Hiccup who is flying with her who feels the same way as her. During this time Valka proves herself be a incredibly darling woman wanting to feel the freedom of flying as a dragon. Although she has a distrusting demeanor toward people, Valka does possess a kinder side; she was willing to show Hiccup,Stoick and Gobber The Dragon Sanctuary even make food for them even being afraid them at first, she also display a romantic side in For The Dancing And The Dreaming segment as she start to see that people can change their ways and rekindle her love for Stoick,besides the fact that some people not change their ways Drago is the perfect example for that whew he made Toothless to attack her son and kill her husband, despite all the fears and doubts Valka has faced, she shows to truly care for her family and her dragons as more anything. After the battle with Drago and his Bewilderbeast she welcome back Cloudjumper and her dragons, Afterwards she decides to stay on Berk for good with Hiccup. Abilities Relationships Hiccup Valka loves her son very much and she teaches him more about Dragons (including Toothless's hidden spikes and how old Toothless is), despite her being distrusting of humans. She even shows him her secret Dragon hideout. Valka also takes him to "feeding time" and they both go flying for a while. Then seems fascinated by Hiccup's flight suit and even hugs him. After Stoick is killed, Hiccup, blinded by grief, tells Toothless to leave and Valka explains that they both know that Toothless didn't do it on purpose, as she states that good Dragons controlled by bad people do bad things. When Hiccup and Toothless are encased in the ice by the Drago's Bewilderbeast, she breaks down at the fear she has lost her son as well. After defeating the Alpha, Valka proudly watches Hiccup being anointed as the new chief. Stoick the Vast Stoick is Valka's husband. When she was abducted 20 years ago, Stoick was heartbroken, as well as becoming over protective of their son. When the two reunite, Valka expects Stoick to be mad at her for not returning home, but instead he is so overjoyed that he is on the verge of tears to see his wife alive and he states that she was "as beautiful as the day he lost her." They also have their own song that they sang and danced to after reuniting with some notes from Gobber. It was after reuniting with her husband when she agreed to come back to Berk, but before they could leave, Stoick is killed trying to save Hiccup, leaving Valka completely heartbroken. Gobber the Belch Not much is explained about Gobber's relationship with Valka, but it can be assumed that they are good friends, since the two of them are very close to Stoick, who is Valka's husband and Gobber's best friend. Gobber commented that Valka was a bad cook, claiming that her meatballs can kill more beasts than a battle axe. In the end of the second film, Valka and Gobber worked together in removing armors worn by the Dragons that have been freed from the control of Drago Bludvist. In How to Pick Your Dragon, Stoick said that Gobber tried to flirt with Valka during their younger days. Astrid Hofferson Valka seems to be fond of Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. Cloudjumper As Valka's Dragon companion for the last 20 years, the two share a very strong connection. Valka doesn't even need to talk to command him in flight. Cloudjumper was also the Dragon who abducted Valka. She orginially had the intent to kill him when she thought he was threatening Hiccup. But after seeing he was actually more curious about the child, she found she could not bring herself to do it, much like with Hiccup when he first met Toothless. This also quickly formed a connection just by looking at each other. When Stoick tried to protect his family, Cloudjumper set out a stream of fire and took off with Valka. She explains to Hiccup that when he took her, he never meant to harm her, he just thought she belonged with him. Toothless Toothless was at first cautious about the mysterious Dragon rider, due to how they met, but thanks to Valka's years with Dragons, the two quickly become close. Valka's helps Toothless unlock his hidden spike ability, much to his enjoyment. Toothless also helps Valka reconnect with Stoick. Even after Toothless fired a fatal blast at Stoick, she showed no anger towards him, knowing he was completely under the Alpha's control. Also just like with Hiccup, she loves Toothless. She also plays with Toothless. The Bewilderbeast of the Den It is a surprising fact that Valka's long years of saving Dragons led her to construct a positive relationship with this king of Dragons (though it is unclear this gigantic species is generally friendly to mankind by nature). She deeply respect this magnificent being, which is really an antithesis to Drago's life history and his relationship with his own enslaved Dragon. The two of them work together to protect the other Dragons from harm. When Drago's Bewilderbeast had killed hers, she was devastated. Drago Bludvist Valka and Drago's relationship is very hostile. She despises him for all bad things he had done to the land itself, and also is very feared when she hears the name "Drago". Surprisingly, Valka can withstand some of Drago's strength, meaning that she has some good defense. Like Stoick, she believed Drago could not change. Similarities to Valhallarama Valka is very much like her book counterpart. Both women have a strong love for Dragons, and have stayed away from their families for long periods of time. Though while Valka was was abducted, Valhallarama was off in search of the King's Lost Things, but was often away for even years at a time. Both have been shown to have travelled far beyond the Barbaric Archipeligo as well. They also have a powerful bond with their Dragons. Valka is able to ride on Cloudjumper while standing, and Valhallarama is able to steer her Dragon, a Silver Phantom, with just using her legs. Even while the Dragon rebellion is going on in the books, the Silver Phantom still stays by his rider's side. Another thing they have in common is that Hiccup seems to take more after his mother than Stoick. In early concept arts, Valka was drawn with a larger body like Valhallarama. Quotes *"Hiccup?! Could it be? After all these years... How is this possible?" *"No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." *"Well, at least I'm not boring, right?" *"Oh, he's beautiful! Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well!" *"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" *"Some of us were just born different." *"One night, a Dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle, I rushed to protect you. But what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own." *"You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a Dragon." *"Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all Dragons!" *"I've lived among them for twenty years, discovering their secrets." *"Ha ha. He likes you." *"Oh, this is what it is to be a Dragon, Hiccup!" *"All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" *"Every Dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you." *"This gift we share, Hiccup, bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. And we can change the world for all Dragons and we'll make it a better, safer place." *"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away all these years and why didn't come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone could?! I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting and to find another answer, but did any of you listen?! I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now! Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something!" * "It's not his fault. You know that." *"Good Dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things." *"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said that you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a Dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." *"Go get'em!" *"Your father would be every bit as proud of you as I am." *"And here, I'll stay." Trivia *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with Dragons. *Valka's mask resembles the face of the Bewilderbeast, corresponding with Drago's appearance. *While the official website says Valka has blue eyes, they are more light green. Though in some scenes her eyes do look blue. *Both Valka's and Drago's characters are counterparts to each other (though of being positive and negative); both are 'crazed' about Dragons (Valka struggling alone where Drago has many followers and possibly back ups as well), knowing ways to control Dragons (in friendly and violent ways of course), both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle, and so on. *Valka and Hiccup are the only Berkians that wear helmets with masks that completely cover their faces. *Valka bears some resemblance to Queen Elinor from the 2012 Disney-Pixar film Brave, which is convenient, as King Fergus from the same film resembles Stoick. *Valka seems to know about Night Furies rather well, despite acting as though she has never seen one. This could mean that there are more Night Furies than Toothless. This is only countered by the fact that Valka says that "He might very well be the last of his kind." *According to Stoick and Gobber, Valka is not a very good cook like Astrid. Gallery How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png|"But a mother never forgets" Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg|Valka and Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png|Valka watching Drago's army tumblr_myom5dnvdV1t4xzjno5_1280.png|mother and son tumblr_my1pa72kr61spqqafo1_1280.jpg Original2.jpg tumblr_inline_my3vi2jos71qzdei6.png Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 02.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 01.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_1280.jpg Y67.jpg Ice Breath.png The Bewilderbeast.png|Valka bowing to the King of Dragons Original-5.jpg PJlRrC5Li7w.jpg J3UiTkNAGg4.jpg DGo-DuolsVw.jpg OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo9_1280.png tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo10_1280.png MbuJjOrLGUU.jpg 0YmEnSbNYz8.jpg tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo3_1280.png|Isn't Toothless helpful? tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo1_500.png|Valka happy to have her boys back in her life tumblr_n4052cXUPy1s2xnrlo5_1280.png|Valka discovering Toothless's dual spines 23-gfLa5Ld.jpg tumblr_n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo4_500.jpg tumblr_n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo5_1280.jpg|Showing Hiccup the dragon sanctuary tumblr_n5kx5r1rFA1salhhgo1_1280.png rgh.png xp.png imagevalkatoothless.jpg|Playing with Toothless dragon2_cg_valka_01_zpscbe46438.png tumblr_n6it79Gdgh1rl8z4wo1_1280.png sf.png ghj.png Cloudjumper.3jpg.png get.gif tumblr_n708grHuZj1sqpltxo8_1280.png|Valka indicating Toothless' age Tumblr n708grHuZj1sqpltxo6 1280.png tumblr_n708j9B9h91sqpltxo1_1280.png|This seems a bit dangerous, even without the teeth tumblr_n708j9B9h91sqpltxo4_1280.png Tumblr n7bp20N76U1sshkvho5 400-1-.gif Tr5j.png|Valka with her family, Astrid, and Toothless XQxC8b9N5AY.jpg RBXGIY9Kq-A.jpg Valka Scauldron Rumblehron.jpeg|Valka riding Cloudjumper, with a Titan Winged Scauldron and Rumblehorn in the background. 001ec979096314e1564f58.jpg|Cate Blanchett with Toothless on the red carpet Tumblr nbb6tkKOnz1qzraero1 1280.png|Valka still nervous to be with Stoick again pl:Valka Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans Category:Main Characters